The YGO Cast Gets Kidnapped, AGAIN!
by lunarnerdette
Summary: The yugioh cast (minus yugi and joey) are kidnapped and all put in different rooms. How will they fair when their kidnappers force then to do THINGS. will they comply or be forced into PUNISHMENT? Yaoi SetoxYami BakuraxMarik RyouxMalik Any other characters where not put in here because they aren't as hot as these couples in my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Malik = hikari

Marik = yami

Lunar; I'm too lazy right now to do any spacing between paragraphs. **Flamers will be hung with their words and right before the hanging kills you, we will take you down and burn your body in your own flames.**

Solar; **SHE DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Betty; **READ & REVIEW!**

=== Ryou POV ===

I'm bored. I was left sitting all alone, in the house, because Bakura had something to do. I was in the middle of _Tom and Jerry_, when I heard a knock at the door. Before I could get up I hear, "RYOU!" All I remember seeing was golden hair before I was tackled to the floor. "Good to see you too, Malik."

=== Malik POV ===

I got off Ryou and went into the kitchen for a snack. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Marik had something to do and I got bored." Ryou didn't know what our yamis were doing, but I did. Marik and Bakura have secretly been going out for 2 months now, and I'm the only one who knows. I wouldn't know except that 3 weeks ago, when I went to wake Marik up, I found them together in bed. I swore not to tell, but I have to at least tell Ryou. Bakura is his yami after all. "Hey Ryou, can we talk?" "Sure Malik, about what?" I sat down next to Ryou on the couch. This wasn't going to be easy.

=== Ryou POV ===

"THEIR WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it. I mean, it's BAKURA and MARIK, for Christ's sake. "They're going out," Malik said as if it were SO obvious. "SINCE WHEN?" "Two months ago." I couldn't believe this. I mean it's just so . . . _right_. Now that I think about it, they're _perfect_ for each other. "I need some time to think," is all I said as I walked up to my room.

=== Malik POV ===

That went well. I thought he would've denied it all and throw a tantrum. I stood by the stairs waiting. "Ryou has been up there a long time," I thought out loud. I just about to go upstairs when I felt a sharp pain in my head, then everything went black.

=== Ryou POV (a few minutes earlier) ===

I was pacing back and forth in my room, thinking. "It's not the WORST thing in the world," I thought out loud finally stopping. All of a sudden a felt a sharp pain in my head as everything went black.

=== Third Person ===

The woman, wearing a black spandex suit with a yellow stripe across her chest and twisting around her right leg, blonde short hair, and a mask resembling a sun on her face, picked up Ryou with ease, being that he was so light. She carried him down the stairs to meet a woman with a suit like hers, but all black, black long hair, and a black cat mask carrying Malik. "Come on, Solar. Let's get these two in the van," the all black one said. "Ok. But I'm driving," the blonde, Solar, said. They left Ryou and Bakura's house and threw Ryou and Malik into the back of a U-haul van. "Smart call with stealing the van, Betty," Solar said as she started the car. "I wonder how Leader did with Bakura and Marik," the all black one, Betty, said.

Lunar; this chapter and the next two are them being captured. And sorry if this and the next two are short but after that they will be longer. PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

Marik = yami

Malik = hikari

Lunar; thanks for the reviews! I'm still too lazy for spacing between paragraphs so suck it! ; P warning: bad language, slight, barely there, fluffy, sweet, yaoi, and OOC.

Solar; **SHE DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Betty; **READ THE STORY!**

=== Marik POV ===

"Where is he?" I asked looking up to the sky. I had been sitting on a bench in the park for an hour before he showed up. "Finally! What took you so long?" I asked. "I overslept." He said. "Come on, we don't have much time left," I said getting up and walking over. He smiled that rare smile he only shows me, and held out his hand. I took it and gave him a chaste kiss as we started walking. It was a perfect autumn day for walking around with my love. I saw a small squirrel with a broken leg and showed him. Then a picked up a rock and broke his other leg. Other people saw and half of them expected him to scold me the others were too horrified. They where mortified when we both started laughing our asses off. We continued walked until I pulled him away from the people and into a group of trees. "What are y- mmph!" he didn't finish as I started kissing him relentlessly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist your sweet lips, Bakura," I said after we pulled apart.

=== Bakura POV ===

"Next time, some warning would be nice," I laughed as we finished walking. "HI!" I heard from behind me. We ignore it and keep walking. "It's not nice to ignore people, Marik and Bakura," the annoying as hell voice said again. This time we turned around. "How do you know our names?" Marik asked this girl. "I know A LOT about you two," she said. I don't know why but something about how she said that sent shivers down my spine.

=== Third Person ===

The woman talking to Bakura and Marik was dressed in a black cat woman suit with a lightish blue strip running across her chest down her left leg, short lightish blue hair, and a mask shaped like a moon. "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please tell me what this is?" she asked before she took two rags and shoved them in Marik and Bakura's face they passed out instantly. "I'm a genius! I mean, soaking the rags for an hour in chloroform, GEN-I-US!" she laughed. All of a sudden I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK was yelled out repeatedly. "Mushi mushi," she said as she answered her phone _"Lunar, we have Malik and Ryou. Did you get Bakura and Marik?" _"Yeah I have them, Solar. Pull the van around, okay?" _"Alright we're coming," _just as that was said, a U-haul van came around the corner. Lunar opened the back doors, threw two unconscious men in, and clung to the inside roof of the car. "How-" "I'm part cat." Then the van drove off with two of the best YGO couples passed out in their car. And now they were headed for third.

Lunar; well what do you think?

Solar; loved it, hikari.

Betty; it really was good.

Lunar; thank you so much! X)

Solar; **ANYONE WHO FLAMES MY SWEET HIKARI SHALL BE HUNG WITH THEIR WORDS AND RIGHT BEFORE THE HANGING KILLS YOU, WE WILL CUT YOU DOWN AND BURN YOU IN YOUR OWN FLAMES!**

Betty; REVIEW OR ELSE!


End file.
